Living Things
by Ace Aero
Summary: "Turbulent times are coming again, old friend."


**Track 01: Lost in the Echo**

_"I always did favor your brother over you."_

Date Masamune turned in his bed. He was having this nightmare again. It was a memory of an old and ancient time. He didn't know why he kept having these nightmares, but he hated it. He hated how they were so clear, so potent.

_"I'll show you. I'll conquer the land no matter what."_

He awoke with a start, cursing. He needed the rest, but it didn't look like he was getting any of it these past few days. Masamune got up and went to wash his face, mulling over the nightmare. He stared at his reflection in the mirror: spiked, black hair, with a bang or two falling over his missing right eye, the one eye he did have was a shade of brown.

His parents had always told him that he shared his name with someone important. Masamune never bothered to look his namesake up. He was long dead, and personally, he just didn't give a damn. Sighing, he crawled back into bed, hoping the nightmares wouldn't jog him awake again. He didn't want Kojuro to worry about him too much.

The next day passed without "incident." It was "incident" because the usual shenanigans happened. Masamune challenged Yukimura to a brawl over who ran the sports fields. Their "sidekicks," Sasuke and Kojuro, kept watch. Today's bout would be something odd, in his opinion. He asked for a kendo match with Yukimura. He wondered what made him choose that in the first place. Masamune wasn't all that good in kendo.

The four were in the gym now. Today's match had gathered quite a following, since this is the first fight between them with these circumstances. Kojuro would be the referee, as usual. The rules were simple: First to two points wins. The winner gets control of the fields for the day.

Masamune breathed in and out, steadying himself and his heartbeat. He felt the wooden sword feel at home in his grip, as if he'd been practicing for years. He stared at Yukimura intently, trying to predict what move he would make. When Kojuro declared that the match had started, an eerie silence filled the gym. You could say it was so quiet the two opponents could hear their heartbeats. On the sidelines, a teen stood with a hoodie over his head, silently watching.

Suddenly, there is a burst of sound and speed, and Masamune hears his voice call out his point. He feels his wooden sword make contact, and he realizes what is happening when he looks. He evaded Yukimura's two swords and saw the tip of his near the other man's neck. Masamune patiently waited for Kojuro to hopefully declare a point, and in the suspense, felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

He had one point.

Masamune didn't expect the gym to last with all this concentrated tension between them.

In truth, it didn't.

* * *

Ishida Mitsunari was walking down the isolated hallway. It was time for his daily report to Matsunaga. He went over today's events in his mind. Ieyasu's boxing skills had another exponential spike. Motochika and Motonari's groups had another fight, and Masamune and Yukimura had another quarrel over the sports fields again. Kojuro and Sasuke oversaw the duo as usual. The same went to Kenshin and Shingen, however, seeing their gym burn was not a pleasant thing.

When he was nearing Matsunaga's door, he heard him talking to someone else. What Mitsunari heard made his eyes widen. Only bits and pieces came to him, but he could fit them together none the less. Matsunaga talked about how many students and teachers - himself included - descended from important families and how some may have even been reincarnated from historic Sengoku-era people and warlords. He was one of those few. This time in his life, he wanted to win. Matsunaga said he even amassed a large force to support him. He didn't want to lose to those brats again.

Mitsunari took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. After a welcoming, "Come in," he was greeted by a smug Matsunaga. "My little fox, what news have you brought for me today?" The slyness in his voice was now suddenly evident to the teen. While eavesdropping, he realized that his role as "Silent Disciplinarian" was just a fancy term for "spy." The words used to draw him into this position were probably lies, he now considered. Holding back information was now a valuable option to him. And he willingly withheld information with the first question asked.

"How was Ieyasu today?"

Mitsunari's response was short and quick. He did not tell Matsunaga that Ieyasu's skills had improved exponentially, he told him they increased at his usual rate. Matsunaga's eyes narrowed for a quick second before he nodded and wrote down the "information." He then asked about Masamune and Yukimura.

"Their method for deciding who owns the fields differed today." Mitsunari noticed the other man's eyes glint in interest. "It was the first time Masamune suggested they decided with kendo. Those who were passing by the fields immediately went and spread the word. No one knew Masamune practiced kendo. No one thought he had the patience."

Matsunaga urged him to get to the point. "Masamune won the match, two to one. I didn't watch the match myself. This is the score that I heard from Ieyasu, who had watched the match himself." Mitsunari noticed him write down something again. He decided not to say anymore. "That was the only odd incident today, sir. The day passed on smoothly after that." He was congratulated for his efforts and then dismissed.

After closing the door, there was a quick burst of speed and he was out of sight. Before going home, he had to find Ieyasu. Then, he had to go and borrow some books over his namesake.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara. At all. If I did, I'd have so merch by now. (other than the games.)**

I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE IN A LONG TIME.

APOLOGIES.

I also have an AO3 account now, too.

ANYWAYS~ This idea came from a friend! And yes, I will be using the track names for chapters.


End file.
